


Your Sweetness

by EyesSoQuiet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knot worship, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Is Seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesSoQuiet/pseuds/EyesSoQuiet
Summary: Kylo is in the middle of a rut when he finds his omega.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 539





	1. You Have the Darkest Stare

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* I hope I tagged this right

Rey’s life had not been the easiest, it’s true : abandoned by her parents at the age of five, tossed from one family after another, growing up without a proper education, and turned out  _ omega  _ when she was barely thirteen. 

But life at Plutt’s turned out pretty okay. She had a roof on her head, three meals a day, and some pocket money that her caretaker would hand out from time to time, as she spent every afternoon working at his car workshop after school. 

The tasks were hard, the tools heavy and greasy, but she was always good with her hands and she liked how the work always kept her mind from wandering. 

She was exempted from work on days slow like this, but she still had to stay in the garage that served as a workshop. She was working on her English homework but slowly dozing off when she heard the voice of Unkar Plutt, followed by another one, deep and angry. 

_ Crap,  _ she thought,  _ just when I was getting ready for a nap.  _

Unkar was followed by a client. A tall, broad man with shoulder length black hair. He was big and intimidating for Rey, who did not see a lot of strangers in the small town she inhabited. He looked like an outsider. 

He stood back turned to her, without noticing her, and addressed Plutt in clipped sentences : 

“Have to be back by next tuesday. At the very latest.” 

Unkar clicked his tongue. 

“You know, these parts are a bit harder to find, what with the older model and all.” 

Rey frowned. Something smelled weird in here. Her throat began to itch, and she had the strange impulse to inhale air with her mouth.  _ Oh,  _ it was coming from him, she realized, suddenly embarrassed that she could smell him so sharply. 

Unkar, a beta, smelled like beer and farts. And beneath those superficial smells, he smelled like  _ nothing.  _

Rey’s heart began to pound a little bit faster. She gripped the edge of the couch, hard. Should she get out of here? Could he smell her like she was smelling him? 

“How much time?” 

“I’d say three or four days, at best–” 

“FUCK!” His voice was thunderous in the garage, making Rey squick in her hand and want to bolt for the door. 

The guy suddenly turned his head towards her, his profile illuminated by the sun. He looked puzzled for a second. Rey distinctly saw him open his mouth and breath in discreetly. He swallowed hard and turned back to Plutt. 

“Is there a place I can stay in this fucking shithole?” 

Alphas were pretty rare, and Rey had not seen one in years. In fact, the last time she encountered one, she had not yet presented. 

This one was sweaty from being exposed in the sun so long ; he wore a white tank top tucked in dark jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of brown driving gloves. Even behind the dark shades of his pilot sunglasses, she could tell he was pissed. His jaw was clenched, his fist closed tight around his car keys. 

Unkar nodded, and proceeded to show him something on his phone. 

The alpha worked his jaw back and forth, thinking. He took one last look at Rey before nodding sharply and exciting the room with Plutt. 

* * *

Rey was gently snoring when the sound of voices woke her up. She straightened and saw Plutt by the door. She watched him, confused by his silent stare. Then, he stepped to the side, and Kylo came into view. What…? 

She watched him close the door behind him, and heard the keys rattling. She almost broke a sweat at the realization that Plutt just locked her in with an Alpha. 

The alpha in question took a few steps towards her. Rey jumped on her feet and immediately stepped back, finding herself trapped against the wall. He raised his eyebrows and got closer, still watching her. Instead of grabbing her like she thought he would, he dropped on the couch, legs opened wide, and sighed deeply. He retrieved something in his back pocket ; a cigarette, and a lighter. He lit it in silence and took a deep drag. 

“So, Rey, is it?” 

He watched her darkly through a thick cloud of smoke. 

Rey gulped. He took another drag, dark eyes not leaving her. 

“You have a cute name. Not common for an omega.” 

Rey’s mind worked at a hundred miles an hour to find a solution to get her the hell out of here. The door was locked, the metal doors were way too slow to open for her to escape him in time. She could scream for help, but the only person who would be able to hear was Plutt, and he was the one who deliberately put her in this situation. 

“Mine’s Kylo.” 

Kylo leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and rested his head in his hands. 

“Not feeling like talking? I understand. A young omega like you shouldn’t talk to weird strangers.” 

Rey had a lot of difficulty swallowing. She thought that, at her slightest movement, he would pounce on her. 

Kylo smiled at her, a small, downward smile. Mocking. 

“Tell you what. You get to ask me a question too if you answer one of mine. Deal?” 

When she didn’t reply, Kylo blinked, face suddenly neutral. 

“You have to choose between this game and another one, Rey. If I were you I would chose the game that’s inoffensive; you might not like the other one very much.” 

Rey felt a chill going down her spine at the implication. For all her naivety, she understood what he was implying was a serious threat. As an omega, you were always told to trust your instincts in dangerous situations, to not take risks. 

Here, risks had to be taken, or she would lose the privilege to choose. 

“Okay.” 

Kylo smiled again, but it was more like a satisfied grin this time. 

“How old are you, Rey?” 

“Seventeen.” 

She had turned seventeen not three months ago. Foolishly, she hoped that her age would deter him from whatever he had in mind for her. He nodded, and took another drag from his cigarette. 

“Your turn.” 

Rey sniffled, her throat closing on words.

“Why are you here?” 

Kylo shrugged and leaned one heavy arm against the back of the couch. 

“Had a breakdown down the road. Luckily for me, help wasn’t far.” 

He didn’t answer her real question, both aware he deflected. 

“My turn. But before,” he frowned, “why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?” Kylo asked in an innocent voice. He patted the cushion next to him. “On the couch, for example. You’re not going to stay glued to the wall all day, are you?” 

Rey tightened the hands she had put around her waist in a faint attempt to protect herself. “I’m good,” she answered in a small voice. Kylo raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I’m sure you are,” he muttered. His fingers danced on the decrepit leather of the couch. 

“Do you know what a heat is, Rey?” 

Rey blushed hard at the taboo word. Everyone knew what a heat was ; this antiquated, shameful leftover from darker ages that had been a curse for all omegas. She nodded. 

“Did you ever have one?” 

Rey shook her head. It was uncommon for an omega her age not to have had at least one heat, but not unheard of. 

Kylo let his cigarette fall to the floor and Rey watched him step on it with one big boot. 

“Do you know why I’m sweating so much, Rey?” 

_ What an odd question,  _ Rey thought. She shrugged, finding a bit of her courage back. 

“I did not get to ask you my question.” 

Kylo smiled, revealing slightly crooked teeth. 

“Right. But I think you’d be better off answering mine, first. It will give you an idea of the kind of questions you want to ask me next.” 

“It’s really warm today.” 

Kylo nodded. 

“Yeah, it is.” He bent his head to the side. “Have you ever heard about ruts, alpha ruts?” 

Ruts were the equivalent of heats for alphas, only shorter, and, if you believed what alphas said, much more intense. What Rey believed was that it was just their way of justifying the large number of fucked up things alphas did during one, like overlooking consent from an omega. 

Was Kylo having a rut? She couldn’t tell; he did smell  _ very  _ strong, but she did not have enough experience with alpha smells to compare and be sure. 

“What do you want from me?” 

His knee began to shake. 

“I want you to give me a kiss.” 

Rey shook her head. She had never kissed anyone before. The simple prospect of  _ touching  _ a grown man made her sweat/

“I can’t do that.” 

Kylo nodded in return. 

“Just a kiss, Rey, and I’ll set you free.” 

Rey shuddered miserably. She looked at the door. One kiss, and this would be over soon. 

“Just a kiss?” 

Kylo smiled. 

“A kiss. Maybe a little tongue too.” 

When she hesitated, he raised his eyebrows and put his hands on the couch, feigning to get up. 

“Would you rather have me come to you?” 

Rey shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek. She could do this. She advanced on careful feet where he was spread on the couch, hands on his massive thighs, now watching her calmly. He took a deep breath through his mouth as she bent over and put a hand on the back of the couch, one of her knee trembling, not daring to touch him. He moved before she could scream. He put a strong arm against her waist and dragged her to him quite roughly, his other hand grabbing the back of her thigh to put her on his lap. She yelped and tried to pull away, but his arms were holding her, vice-like around her torso. 

“Shh, shh, we’re here now. Just a kiss.” 

She watched Kylo licking his lips, waiting, but found she couldn’t move. 

“No?” 

He sighed, irritated, then grabbed both of her hands in one of his, restrained against her back, and began to unzip his jeans. 

“No, no, no, no, please,” Rey pleaded. 

“Then fucking kiss me?” 

She sniffled a few times but nodded. Finally, she closed her eyes, angled her head, and put her lips on Kylo’s. Her first kiss. He let her lead for a few seconds, before kissing her back roughly. One of his hand traveled beneath her shirt and squeezed her waist, making her squirm and gasp. He took the opportunity to kiss her more deeply, and as promised, she felt something wet and warm against her lower lip. She didn’t know how to do this, and his tongue was already diving into her mouth, caressing her own, quickly invading all her senses. He smelled like charcoal and evergreens, and something  _ deeply  _ urgent. 

To her immense horror, she could feel that she was getting wet, her body quickly responding to the smell and closeness. Kylo kissed her one last time, a loud, wet kiss, and pulled on her shirt.

“Take it off, I wanna scent you– I’m gonna scent you.” 

His voice was husky and he was breathing like he was out of breath. Rey put her hands on her chest. “No,” she whimpered, and she tried to fight him off. But it was no use, he had her shirt tore down in two a second later. She tried to cover herself as he took the rags off of her and let them fall on the floor. 

He took her arm first, holding it firmly in one of his hand while he rubbed his other wrist against hers. Both of their glands were skin to skin, and hers was getting so, so hot. He watched her, breathing hard through his nose, as he did it. 

“It’s either this or I’m biting you, Rey.” 

She let him do the same to the other side. He then gathered her close and buried his face in her throat, taking her  _ scenting  _ gland, the one only her mate was supposed to touch, in his mouth. He began to suckle on it while moving his hips against her, giving energetic little thrusts. 

She could feel him, hard against her stomach. 

Kylo abruptly pushed on her shoulder so she would lay on her back. He unzipped her jeans and began taking them off. He looked so powerful from this angle, with his broad shoulders and large chest that she didn’t even think about resisting him, she let him remove her pants, and as he was not holding onto her anymore, she jumped from the couch and ran to the door.

He walked up to her, not even running but taking his time, and grabbed her at the waist while she trashed, her feet kicking in the air. 

“That’s it, scream for me.” 

He let her fall on the couch, straddling her. She covered her chest while he took off his shirt, then bent his head to kiss and bite her scent gland again. She heard the sound of his zip, of clothes ruffling, and she caught a glimpse of his hand around his already hard and leaking cock. He was giving himself a few strokes, moaning against her throat, bathing in her scent and masturbating. 

“Rey.” One of his finger put her panties on the side, revealing her dripping cunt to the cold air. 

“Fuck–  _ knew  _ you had the cutest pussy.” 

He took no time to take off his pants, he just leaned over her, putting part of his weight on his angled arm next to her head, and he used his other hand to guide himself against her hole. 

Rey gasped when she felt the blunt head of his cock against her lips. 

“Beg me,” he whispered, “If you want me to stop, beg me.” 

Rey looked up to him. His chest was getting red, his eyes were glassy, and he watched her intensely. She knew there was no going back, but if there was the slightest hope–

“Please, please don’t, please don’t do–” 

He pushed inside of her in one swift motion, and Rey threw her head back and let out a piercing cry, feeling like she would burst from the sudden pressure, while Kylo let out a long groan like he was in pain. 

He fell down on her, smothering her with his weight. He put a trembling hand on her cheek and kissed her. 

“Oh, Rey,  _ ’s ok _ . You’re so wet. I told you it wouldn’t hurt.” 

It did hurt a little, but not as much as she had expected. Rey wanted the earth to open and swallow her when she realized it was because of how wet she was. 

It didn’t hurt a lot, but it was certainly not pleasant, and the pressure was odd and just  _ too much.  _

Kylo began to move; long, drawn-out strokes that dragged along her inner walls without respite, making her breathless every time he pulled out only to push right back in with a little grunt of effort. Every move was excruciating, unceasing. 

Rey grabbed one of Kylo’s strained arm and tried to drag her hips up on the couch and away from him, but he followed her and put more of his weight on her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and chuckled between two moans. 

“Where you goin’?” His breath was hot against her cheek, dark brow damp with sweat, eyes glassy. Maybe he  _ was  _ losing a bit of his mind,  after all. 

He suddenly pulled out, taking Rey by the wrists and forcing her to stand like him. 

“On your knees.” 

She immediately obeyed and kneeled, something in his voice telling her he was not going to be patient. He gathered her arms in his hand, against her back, and he pushed her, cheek against the couch, hair obscuring her view. He took her from behind, his legs bracketing hers, the couch making sounds of protest as he pushed back inside of her . 

He was deeper like this, and he had more leverage to give long, but harder strokes. It hit a hidden, highly sensitive place deep inside of Rey. She tried to muffle a moan against the couch as he relentlessly hit the same spot.

One of his large hand came down hard on her ass, and she yelped in pain. 

“Stop squeezing me so hard, or I’m gonna explode.” 

He leaned over her, fingers carefully tucking her hair out of her eyes, and he peppere her jaw with open-mouthed kisses. He pushed as deep as he could inside of her and stayed like that, unmoving. 

"I'm not selfish, Rey, I'm gonna make you come, too."

One of Kylo's hand reached between Rey's stomach and the couch, dipping low until he reached the place where they were joined. Rey froze. No one had ever touched her there. She wasn't even fully comfortable with her own fingers. 

Two of his fingers flattened on her clit, putting pressure. Rey tried to keep very still, realizing with the slow but steady building of pressure that she could very well have an orgasm. But there was no avoiding this : it was either his fingers on her clit or his cock inside her. 

"Now excuse me if I'm a bit rusty, it's been a fucking long time since I've made anyone come." 

Kylo started to draw small circles against her. He freed her arms from his grasp so she could grab the couch, and started nibbling on her ear. 

"Faster?" 

Rey couldn't help but whimper. 

"No?" 

He huffed, then started gyrating his hips against her ass; not pulling out and pushing in, but moving against her in deep eight motions. 

" _ Aaaaah– _ " 

It took Rey a second to realize it was her who had moaned so loud. She started squirming, giving little pushes against Kylo's cock. 

His fingers doubled in speed at that.

"That's it baby, let go,  _ fuck,  _ you're so wet I can't get a grip…"

Her pussy started fluttering against his dick, mind reeling with the fact she was on the verge of coming on this alpha's cock, when he suddenly stopped. 

She opened her eyes, panting. She realized she had been holding one of his hand. 

"...more?" 

He was still lodged deep inside her. Rey swallowed hard. She started to move against his hand, shame burning her face as she let the pleasure consume her, reminded that she was being filled  _ so good  _ everytime she made the tiniest movement.

" _ Fuck _ , you squeeze like a vice…"

Kylo went back to his vigorous rubbing, just in time for Rey to arch her back and scream as she  _ finally  _ felt the pressure snap reached that peak. 

"Good girl. I almost lost it." 

Kylo squeezed her hips before pulling out of her, he sat on the couch, legs spread like when they were speaking earlier, and puller her to him. She was pliant and docile, letting him manoeuvre her as he wanted on his lap. This time, it didn’t feel as overwhelming when he penetrated her again. 

“Rey. Fuck me.”

He grabbed her by the hips, showing her how to move on him. 

Slowly, she started raising her hips at the same time he lifted her from his cock, and sitting back down, repeating the movement until he let her move on her own. Kylo closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch, grunting with each drag of her hips. She closed her eyes, too, concentrating on the feelings and smells. 

"Ah, that's it, just like this." 

He put a warm hand on her belly.

"Can you feel this?" 

"Mh?" 

"That's my fucking knot." 

Rey’s eyes jerked open. A knot. She was going to be tied to him after he came inside of her. She stilled, panicking. 

"Don't be afraid. You can take it." 

Kylo started thrusting inside of her, arms encircling her wais and guiding her on his cock, making her bounce and whimper, while her hands gripped his shoulders for balance. 

"Aaah, here it comes, here it comes." 

He gave her one, two,  _ three  _ last erratic but aggressive shove, and Rey felt all the air from her lungs leave her as something warm and large expanded and grew inside of her, filling her to the brim, more than she ever thought she could take. 

Kylo sighed contentedly. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. He laid her down on the couch, careful not to tug on the knot, and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his legs tangling with hers. 

He watched her as he played with her hair, Rey utterly confused with what just happened to her.

“I asked your dad how much to fuck you. You know what he said?” 

“‘s not my dad.” 

“He wanted two hundreds. I gave him three for a few hours. Can you believe that?” 

Rey didn’t answer. She didn’t want to think about this. An alpha cock buried deep inside of her was already occupying all of her thoughts. 

"Do you want to come again?" He whispered. Rey looked at the place where they were joined and stuck together. Her pussy still fluttered occasionally. 

She shook her head. Kylo smiled. 

"I know it's a bit much, but look at how well you're taking it." 

He traced the contour of them with a finger, gathering a bit of moisture at the same time. He put his finger in the air between them. There were traces of blood mixed with both their fluids. 

"Oh, angel," he muttered in awe, eyebrows frowning. 

The door opened bluntly for the second time. Kylo's head jerked up, and he growled, a deep, scary sound coming from his belly. 

Unkar's voice was as annoying as ever. 

"I was wondering...it's been a long time–"

" _ Leave. _ If you don't leave right now, I swear i'll come back to break your fucking knees."

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable in this position, Rey buried her face against Kylo's throat. He rubbed his chin against her, sighing. 

" _ Asshole.  _ Everything's fine. I'm here, baby."

He dipped his head to kiss her scent gland, sending shivers all along the length of her body.

"I'm not going anywhere." 


	2. And words that peel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are from the song your sweetness by Adventures! Excuse all the mistakes, I finished this at 6am lol

She first felt his breath, humid on her throat, when she emerged from sleep. 

"Shh. Don't cry. It's ok, I'm here." 

Her scenting gland was terribly itchy, and she was sore from between her legs, where Kylo wasn’t firmly lodged in anymore. 

He tightened his hold, both arms surrounding her completely from her waist, and put his lips against her jaw. She hadn't realized she was crying. She was making these pitiful, distressed sounds, that were more dry weeping than real crying. Short but sharp intakes of air. 

“You’re good. You’re safe.” 

It was nothing new. She was used to waking up almost every morning crying this way. She never remembered what her dreams were about, just the lingering and overwhelming sadness brought from other worlds. 

But as she looked up at the dark eyes that were watching her with surprising fondness, Rey all but clearly remembered the past few hours. 

_ Oh god,  _ why wasn’t he gone already? 

“Did you have a bad dream?” He whispered as he tucked her sticky hair behind her ear. 

Rey nodded. Her throat felt so dry, she didn’t trust herself to talk. Kylo kissed her beneath her left eye. 

“I’m here to protect you," he whispered. "Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” 

The irony wasn’t lost on her, but as unbelievable as it was, his fretting over her soothed her a little ; she wasn't used to actually have someone respond to her cries for help, even if this person was the cause of her problems in the first place. 

He straightened on his knees and put a hand on her bare belly, but his eyes were inspecting her lower. 

“Would you look at that.” He said, appraising. She saw his jaw clench and then he was grabbing the edges of her panties, the ones he didn’t bother taking off from her as he took her earlier. They were plain white underwear, but now soiled with a mixture of their come, and a bold, nauseating splash of red in the middle of it. Kylo looked at his prize for a second before promptly taking them off Rey, getting up, and stuffing the panties in the back pocket of his jeans. 

He took a look around the room, searching for his shirt. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” He asked, as his eyes roamed along the naked waist of Rey to the legs she still had spread, not bothering to take back control of her body. 

“Upstairs. Next to Unkar’s.” 

He put his shirt back on and turned to Rey to extend his hand, beckoning her.

“Let’s go.” 

Rey took it, sniffling, still not fully awake or sure what was happening. 

She put on her pants, pantiless, and opened the now unlocked door that lead to the living room. Kylo followed her close. She stopped right in front of the stairs leading to her room when he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Unkar hastily getting up from his longtime armchair and scurry toward them. 

“What are you doing, the two of you?” 

He was very red in the face, and was looking curiously at Rey, like he expected to see that something had changed in her. Rey felt a cold sensation creep in her spine ; she realized it was anger, and that she wanted to hurt him for what he did.

Kylo turned to him, squaring his shoulders as if he wanted to shelter Rey from him. 

“Nothing that matters to you, Beta.” 

His voice was steady and loud. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Rey, come here,” Unkar barked at the omega. 

Kylo exhaled loudly through his nose. He took a step toward Unkar, threatening. 

“Listen here. You want to see her again one day? You go back to your beer and tv.”

Unkar watched him like he’d been slapped.

“You have no right to take her anywhere.”

Kylo’s breathing started to accelerate, loud and angry.

“You worried about rights? I’ll bite her right now right here. You know what that means in Jakku, right? She’ll be mine.”

Rey’s gland, the one on her throat, was tingling from the threat. It was still tender and sore from his mouth. She covered it with her hand. If he bit her, and he very well could, it would be over for her. 

“Y–you can’t do that. She’s under _ my  _ authority.”

“You think you can keep me from biting her? Huh?”

Rey saw Unkar assess the 6’2, large, ruthless alpha. He didn’t say anything but she recognized the defeat in his eyes. Kylo turned, giving him his back, and ushered Rey to keep climbing the stairs. 

They stepped inside her room, Unkar not chasing them, and Kylo closed the door behind them. She stood in the middle of her small bedroom, not knowing what to do with her hands.

“What should I do?” She asked in a small voice.

He approached her, licking his lips, and took her jaw in his hands. 

“You’re scared?” he asked. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Never. We’re just here to take your stuff, and I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Rey couldn’t help a few tears from making their way along her cheeks, until Kylo’s hands. 

“It’s safe here.”

Kylo mimicked her distraught face, her pleading eyes and frowning eyebrows. He shook his head. 

“No, it’s not. He’s gonna use you, as many times as he can get away with. That was always his plan. Then he’s gonna sell you.”

He brushed off one of her tear with his thumb, stroking her cheekbone. 

“I won’t let anyone do that to you.”

Rey looked away, not knowing what to believe and who to trust. 

“But why?” 

"You know why."

He smiled at her. “Do you have a school bag...or something?” 

“Why? What are we doing?” 

Kylo blinked. He let her go to sit on her bed, making it look ridiculously small, and sighed. 

“Think, Rey. You’re a mature omega. What Unkar let me do, earlier, do you think he’s not going to do it again?” 

“He never did it before, it’s you–” 

Kylo nodded rapidly. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s me. And I’m glad it was me. If not, the first alpha who would have discovered you would have bitten and bred you, and you know what Unkar would have done? Huh? He would have sold you. And you can imagine for what kind of price, too. You would have ended barefoot and pregnant in some loser alpha’s kitchen for the rest of your days. How’s that?”

Rey put her arms around her middle and looked out of her window. She looked miserable.

“I just want to be normal,” she said, plaintive. 

Kylo leaned on the bed and shook his head. 

“There’s no normal for people like us.” 

She sniffed a few times, dried her tears and shrugged. 

“Let’s go home, sweetness,” Kylo whispered. 

“What should I take?” 

“You don’t need much. Just take a few outfits, your personal stuff. I’ll get you everything else.” 

Rey grabbed her school backpack and emptied it of her notebooks and school supplies. She rummaged through her closet and drawers, grabbing a few jeans and shirt, socks, underwear, and whatever she could think of, while Kylo was looking at his phone, brows furrowed. She also looked for her favorite books, but only chose two since she didn’t have much place.

“I’m good,” she said, kneeling on the floor with her bag on her lap. Kylo straightened.

“Your suppressants. Where does he keep them?”

“He doesn’t. They’re in the bathroom’s cabinet above the sink.”

Kylo nodded and got up to get them. He reappeared a second later with the medicine in his hand, looking scandalized. 

“ _ Fucking asshole,  _ I can’t believe he lets you ingest that shit.” 

Rey watched him, puzzled and obviously not following him. Kylo raised his eyebrows and waved the box of O-mex. “It’s not good for omegas. It’s been linked to increased anxiety, forms of ovarian and breast cancer, and it even reduces your chances at conceiving on the long term. They don’t teach you that shit in school?” 

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she found her voice for the first time in a long while. 

“Omegas are supposed to take suppressants. Alphas too.” 

He blinked at her and put the pills in his pocket, along with her stolen panties.

“Of course baby. If I wasn’t on the maximum dose of  _ my  _ blockers,” he put a caressing hand on her shoulder, uncovering it from her hair, “you would have the prettiest bite by now, just  _ here. _ ” 

Rey flinched at the pat of his finger on her gland and took a step back. “Don’t.” 

Kylo smirked. “Let’s go,” he said. 

Unkar didn’t say a word when he saw them come down, Rey’s backpack on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo took his time getting to the door. 

“Remember, you say or do anything stupid, and I bite the omega.” 

Rey watched Unkar’s mouth distort in an ugly sneer, but just as she thought he was going to speak, he turned around and went back to sit in his armchair, ignoring them.

Kylo gazed at Rey, amusement in his eyes. She, on the other hand, found it far from amusing. 

They stepped into the light of the last hours of the sun. Kylo walked with an arm around Rey’s shoulder, the other hand quickly tapping on his phone. He put the device to his ear. 

"Hey. I need a favor." 

The voice on the other line sounded annoyed.

"What is it, Ren?"

"Ah– I'm in Jakku, still. My car broke down, the mechanic says he won't have the parts until a few days." 

There was a silence, and then the other man sounded even more irritated.

“Have you at least done what you were supposed to do? We haven’t heard from you in a week.”

“Yeah. I was on my way back. I need a car, asap, it’s fucking hot here." 

"Fuck you for always doing this to me."

Kylo’s hand closed on the roundness of Rey’s shoulder.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you? I never ask you for anything."

"You don't have to. You just do whatever the fuck you want and let others clean behind you."

"I don't remember asking you for a fucking sermon, Hux. Just make sure I can get out of here tonight– or by tomorrow, at the latest."

“Just text me your location, asshole.” 

Kylo put his phone away and sighed. “Have to get something from my car,” he muttered.

He drove an expensive, german car. Rey watched him retrieve a black gym bag from the passenger side, and a gun he put in his belt.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Forgot something. Wait here.” 

She watched him go back to her house and disappear through the door. Rey sat on the side of the road, in the shade of his car, waiting for him. She felt dumb, listening to him when she probably should be running for the hills. But where would she go? The one person supposed to take care of her had betrayed her in the worst of ways. 

Kylo was back a dozen minutes later, smiling at her. 

“Do you know somewhere we can crash for tonight?” He asked Rey as he locked his car.

“There’s only one place in Jakku, but it’s a bit more than two miles away,” she said as she got on her feet.

Kylo gave her a sorry smile. “I hope you don’t mind walking.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The air inside the room was almost steamy with the accumulated heat of the day. 

Kylo dropped their bags on the single bed and immediately opened the windows, but closed the shutters. 

He was sweaty, and so was she. 

“I’ll take a shower,” he told her. “Then we can order whatever you want to eat.” 

He looked for clean clothes in his bag and nodded toward the bathroom door. “Get in there,” he said. 

Rey’s heart started to go wild, but she did as he asked.

He followed behind her. She put her back against the sink, leaning back, and watched him as he took off his shirt, and pants, groaning in frustration.  _ God,  _ he was big. He had long legs, each thigh the size of her torso, and a chest so large it was the only thing she could see in the room. 

He looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes. 

“I’m not gonna do anything. Just want you to stay with me, okay?” 

She nodded, not trusting his word entirely, but not having any other choice. She thought about the gun she saw him carry, the one he put on the eiderdown. _ Never  _ in a million years would she have the guts to go get it and shoot him. She quickly dismissed even the simple thought of it. 

Kylo got out of his boxers and stood proudly as he turned on the water, not ashamed in the least. Rey blushed and looked down. She didn’t have the chance to  _ really  _ see what he looked like, and even though she was curious about men, this big alpha was just too intimidating to watch directly. 

She glared at the wall as he showered. He was quick and efficient ; not five minutes later he was out and drying himself. She dared watch him after he put on a new pair of boxers. His hair was wet and combed backwards, revealing all his striking features : his sharp eyes, clear brown eyes, his large nose and sensual mouth. All these beauty marks that peppered the fairest skin, and that she somehow didn’t notice earlier.

He looked a bit older than she previously thought him, like this. Maybe in the beginning of his thirties. 

He stepped closer to her. 

“Do you want me to give you a bath?” 

Rey’s eyes widened. She had not been given a bath since she was  _ very  _ little. There was no way she would let this big man inspect her body in every little detail. She shook her head.

“No, thanks.” 

Kylo chuckled, muttered an  _ ok,  _ and left the bathroom. 

Rey scrubbed herself clean, making the most of the vanilla-scented soap left by the hotel staff, the kind only good for betas who couldn’t smell much, tart and lingering on her skin.

She watched with disgust the blood soiling the water by her feet and turning it a sickening shade of yellow. It wasn’t much, but her knees almost gave out at the sight. She wanted this day to be over. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up in her bed, still a child with nothing to worry about. 

Rey stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the same ratty towel Kylo used before. There was no going back.

She opened the door and took trembling steps to her bag to look for her only pyjama. Kylo, who was lying on the bed, leaned on his elbows and watched her, all muscles and long limbs. Rey gathered her clothes and went back to the bathroom to dress. 

“You’re gonna be too warm dressed like that,” Kylo said as he watched her grey leggings and long-sleeved shirt when she came out for the second time.

“I’m good.” 

“What do you want to eat?” 

Rey shrugged. She played with the rusty bracelet she was wearing, not even daring to sit on the sole chair in the room in fear of getting closer to Kylo. 

“What do you usually eat when you go out?” 

Rey didn’t go out at all. There was not much to do in Jakku in the first place, and she certainly didn’t have the money to eat out. Some of her old foster families had bought her McDonald's sometimes, but that was the extent of her knowledge on restaurants and fast food. 

“I don’t go out.” 

Kylo watched her a moment and nodded. “Why don’t you sit and read one of your books while I order?” 

Rey swallowed. She grabbed her back and sat on the chair. She had the fifth book of Harry Potter with her, worned out from her many times reading it, and it felt good to hold something that was so familiar. It was an anchor to ordinariness that she really needed. 

Kylo plugged in his phone and let it fall on the floor, yawned, and turned on the tv. He put the sound on mute and nonchalantly watched the news. 

Someone knocked on their door an hour later. Rey watched, alert, as Kylo jumped to his feet and opened. He grabbed a bag, nodded to the delivery guy and closed the door straightaway. 

He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Come here.” 

Rey walked slowly and sat beside him, at a safe distance, hands tucked under her thighs. 

“Have you ever had Chinese?” 

She shook her head. The dizziness she had felt before slowly dissipated with the reach smell of soy and garlic. She realized she was famished. 

Kylo took a few foil containers and two plastic forks out of the bag.

“This is chow mein, and here’s sesame chicken.” 

He put some of the golden chicken on her noodles, and poured the rest on his plain rice. They ate in silence, Kylo’s warm arm casually brushing against Rey’s own arm from time to time. With the smell of the food she hadn’t realized that  _ he  _ now smelled different. Less potent, less agitated, since he showered.

She wanted to scooch further away from him on the bed, but had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate that. They ate in silence, Kylo’s fork hurriedly scraping against the foil. He put all the leftover back in the bag and retrieved two blessedly cold bottles of water, handing one to Rey. She drunk greedily, feeling slightly better now that her belly was full. 

Kylo walked into the bathroom ; she heard him take a piss, not bothering to close the door behind him, then brush his teeth. 

“Go brush your teeth and join me in bed,” he told her as he walked out. 

She stopped counting how many orders from him she followed in the few hours she met him. She looked at her reflection in the stained mirror as she rinsed her toothbrush ; was all she ever heard about omegas true? If not, why was she obeying to the letter to everything he asked? 

It was dark when she came out of the bathroom, save from the weak street lamp light that poured in through the cracks of the shutters. Rey could hear Kylo breathe softly. His long arm stretched to turn on the small lamp on the nightstand. 

He combed his tousled hair out of his face and watched her with something like hunger in his eyes. 

“Come here.” 

Rey took an hesitant step towards the bed. He looked very much like the monster that got out from under the bed, waiting for her to come to him to eat her whole. 

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist as she climbed on the mattress, and pulled her to him. 

“My rut’s fading, but you still smell so fucking good.” 

He put his arms around her as she was forced to straddle him, and squeezed her.

“Ahhh– you’re like a pure shot of dopamine, I can’t get enough of you,” he said as he buried his face in her throat. ‘You smell extraordinary, Rey.” 

She squirmed in his lap as he licked her gland, the flat of his tongue unpleasant when the skin was so sore. 

“Where are my suppressants?” She asked, hands grabbing his shoulders as he slowly started moving his hips beneath her.

“You’re not taking this poison for now,” he whispered. He secured one arm against her waist, trapping her against him, and brushed her cheek with a knuckle with his free hand. “You’re seventeen. You never had a heat. It’s not natural. You have to let it happen to you.”

“But no...I–It’s dangerous.” 

Kylo kissed her on the lips. 

“It’s not. What are you afraid of, Rey?” 

Rey shook her head, panicking at the idea of having her first heat when she didn’t expect it and wasn’t ready.

“I can’t. Not now,” she muttered.

“I’ll be here with you.” Kylo grabbed one of her hand and interlaced their fingers. “We’ll do this together.”

He put the delicate hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

“Come on. Scent me.” 

He sat up so her face was level with his throat. Rey put clumsy hands on his chest for balance, blushing.

“I don’t know how...I’ve never done it,” she confessed.

Kylo watched her with fondness in his eyes, hands on her elbows. 

“You  _ know  _ how.” He just said. 

Eventually, Rey put her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him closer. Kylo closed his eyes and let her lead.

“It’s easy. Just follow your instincts,” he whispered, hot against her cheek.

Shyly, she pressed her lips against his scent gland. Kylo exhaled loudly and bent his head to give her a better access. He stroked her elbows gently.

“You know exactly what to do.” 

Rey opened her mouth and gave the gland one kitten lick, before closing her lips around it and sucking gently. If she closed her eyes and concentrated on the smell and taste, she could completely relax and forget herself.

A strange, vibrating sound started to slowly come out of Kylo’s chest.  _ Purring _ , she realized. She had only ever read about it. It was a testimony for alpha bliss, and was supposed to help omegas relax. She  _ did  _ feel relaxed, in a out-of-body experience sort of way. 

“Where else do we have glands, Rey?” He asked. 

"Our wrists?" 

Kylo nodded. She took his hands in hers and rubbed theirs palms together, before Kylo interlaced their fingers again.

“Have you ever seen a knot?” He asked, his breath coming a bit short. Rey shook her head, now very much aware of the hardness pressing against her bottom.

Kylo took her hand and shakily guided it against his warm belly, behind her. Rey’s fingers felt the smoothness of the skin before her fingers touched the cotton of his underwear. He slipped her hand beneath, and then she met the coarse hair, the hard, round shape of the head of his cock, its silky but hard length, and just at the bottom of it,  _ something  _ larger and swollen. Hot. She pressed her fingers around it, and it sent such an electric shock to Kylo that he moaned loudly and jerked his head back so fast against the wall she thought she’d hurt him. 

“FUCK!” He yelled. He straightened, his face coming inches from Rey’s, hot breath against her lips, as he hurriedly got rid of his boxers.

“Look,” he said, his cock in hand. Rey climbed down from his lap and kneeled next to him, taking a look at the intimidating appendage. 

“Take off your clothes, Rey. Take everything off.” 

She slowly took off her pyjama ; Kylo put a hand on breast and massaged the tender flesh as he gave himself a couple strokes. “Panties,” he muttered. 

Rey pulled down on her panties and let them drop on the floor. Eyes fixed between her legs, Kylo grabbed her arm and dragged her between his legs.

“Come closer baby. Lay between my legs.” 

Rey did as she was told, his frenzy giving her a rush. Her nose almost touched his groin. Kylo took her head in his hands, guiding her.

“Kiss it.” She took a deep breath and looked at Kylo with uncertainty. 

“Don’t be scared,” he said. ‘It’s not gonna hurt you, it’s already so in love with you.” 

She pressed her lips against it ; the skin there was red and fevered, and surprisingly rough compared to the smooth length of his cock. 

“Put your lips around it.”

Rey bent her head and captured the knot between her lips as best as she could. She closed her lips, pressing harder. He groaned deeply and tangled a hand in her hair, drawing her closer. He spread his legs more, making the bed squeak.

“Suck,” he commanded. 

Rey applied more suction on the sensitive flesh, suckling on it. Kylo’s fist tightened painfully in her hair as he started groaning loudly. He stroked himself twice, then started masturbating furiously in her face as she kept on sucking.

“Do you like the smell of it?” he asked, breathing ragged. Rey nodded as she could with his hand keeping her face in place. She was too focused on the act to notice the tingles in the back of her throat as she took ample gulps of his aroused pheromones. 

The hand on the back of her head applied more pressure, his cock standing hard against her face,as he jerked it hard and fast while she sucked on his knot, which was now so engorged it had new tints of purple.

“Rey, baby, lick it with your tongue too.” 

His knuckles slapped against her nose and lips repeatedly as she vigorously lapped at the knot. Gently, she put her teeth around it. Kylo doubled over her at the feeling, a deep groan escaping his chest. 

“Ah! Suck hard!” 

She latched her lips onto his knot, not letting go, as he came all over her face, thick ropes of his come that landed on her cheeks, nose, and lips, giving her a taste of him. Kylo let his head fall back on the mattress and laughed, out of breath.

She was dazed, but he still held her close. “Stay here baby. Just for a bit.” 

Rey stroked the inside of Kylo’s thighs as he came down from his release. He sniffed and looked at her, once again holding his still-hard cock to her face. 

"Clean me up." 

Rey sheepishly licked up his length, feeling the thick, salty essence coat her tongue. She swallowed, and repeated her action on Kylo’s head, making him throb one last time.

"It's nothing bad." He scooped up some of the cum on her face and licked it himself. "See?" He smiled. 

“That was  _ so  _ good, baby. Come here.” 

Rey hummed, sleepiness settling in her limbs. Kylo gathered her into his arms and turned off the light. He turned them on their side, spooning her from behind, and draped a heavy thigh on her legs, not letting go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna up the chapters count at this point


End file.
